Dante Grimmel
'Dante Grimmel ' Aliases/Nicknames (if any): Professor Ship: none at this time Title: none at this time Age: Between 36 Race: Human Homeworld: 42 Hometown: unknown Date of Birth: January 14th 1718 Race/Ethnicity: He appears to be White/Caucasian, but not much is known about him. Skin Tone: pale Height: 6'3" Weight: 194 lbs. Build: overall, average frame Eyes: green Hair: brown Profession: Professor of plasmatic energy and dynamics Personality If anything could describe Professor Grimmel, it would be a bee. He simply can’t stay still. His year of working around plasma and electromagnetic fields has gotten him to a point he rarely talks with others, yet he constantly talks to himself. He will ask himself a question when others are around, as if he is getting the answers from a shadow of himself nearby. He is sarcastic in many of his responses, thinking everyone should understand concepts that he might be trying to answer. He sometimes stops mid-sentence and begins talking about something completely different. Dante Grimmel would definitely be one that could be classified as a “mad” scientist, by many standards. On his home world, he was a student of Tesla. Many of the ideas and concepts that Tesla used in his inventions, Dante has twisted to use for other means. Many of Professor Grimmel’s inventions end up being weapons that he demonstrates, though damage is done to property and sometimes people. Far this reason, he is usually kept under very close watch. Biography Dante Grimmel’s birth is a strange situation. The Medical Academy was starting to learn of genetics and Dante was the first “clone” that survived. It was kept as secret from him and his birth and parents were “made up as well as their deaths” to give him a history. A life-long experiment was being done with him to see if he would “develop into a normal human among the populace.”He was raised and taught all the normal materials, though he had a higher capacity in the field of electrostatic charges. He started creating energy receivers that captured electrical flow from the air, much as had Tesla, at a very young age. He was taken from normal school and they started training him in plasmatic cosmology and dynamics at an early age of 11. He acquired a bachelors degree in physics with the emphasis in electromagnetic theory, at the age of 15. After that, he was taken by the government and “hidden” to do research of topics for the last 17 years of his life. A shady trader came along, noticing him in the background, as he tried to sale to the factory steam powered generators (which of course the trader did not have). Asking about Dante, he found out that he would be a great item for the right price. Planning and planning, the trader hired a few men, and they broke the professor out of the facility. The last heard from them was they had made their way to the docks and boarded an airship that disappeared before everyone’s eyes, not to have been seen again. Category:Characters